Weight of the World
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: John Cena Finds his friend and one true love crying outside the stadium. Can he help mend her broken heart and equally broken life. John Cena/OC.


I love this song, and when I heard it, this came to my head. Its a little different than what the lyrics imply but Its what i thought of. I hope you like it. (I do not own this song or John Cena's nae, however I do own Jenna, Aimee and Kevin, they all came from my image-I-nation :) ) btw, this song is by Framing Hanley if you didn't know that and wanted to :)

* * *

**Weight of the World**

* * *

John was sure everyone else was gone from the arena. He was almost always the last superstar to leave—he was in no rush to get back to his bus, WWE was him home.

He slipped out the back door and pulled out the keys to his bus form his duffel bag. He was about to leave when he heard something. He spun around to see who was there but all he found was a figure sitting against the brick wall of the arena. He walked over. The woman was crying. He slid down beside her and wrapped his arm around he shoulders.

"What's wrong Jenna?" He gently pushed some of her blond hair out of her face. She glanced at him. The skin around her eyes was red and swollen from crying. Her cheeks were tear-stained. It pained him to see Jenna cry. He had loved her since he met her.

"It's nothing John." She looked away from him as she lied.

"I don't believe that for a second Jenna."

Whoever had hurt her would pay. No one messed with his Jenna. Even if she wasn't actually is, he loved her and no one would hurt her and not suffer for it.

"Everything's going wrong John." She said, holding back more tears. "I can't take it anymore."

"Everything is going to be okay Jenna, talk to me."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. He tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"There's nothing I can do to make this better John."

"Hey, don't say that, it's never too late Jenna, I'll help you. You can always count on me."

"Thank you John, I don't know what to do."

"Come back to my bus and talk to me. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

He would do anything for Jenna Combs-White.

**-x-**

"It's about Kevin." She said when they were sitting at the table in his bus.

Kevin was her agent and her husband of four years. She had married him at the age of twenty-one. They had a three year old daughter. John didn't like Kevin, he didn't like the way he treated Jenna. He was sure he had only married her because she was his biggest money maker.

"What about Kevin, Jenna?' He said sitting a glass of water in front of her.

"He is filing for divorce." She said wrapping her hands around her water glass. She sighed heavily, "John—he's trying to take Aimee, and He's taking everything." She was on the brink of tears. "He's trying to take all my money, the house and say that I'm an unfit mother and take Aimee away from me."

John looked at Jenna. There was so much pain in her eyes. He wanted to kill Kevin. He knew that the house and the money meant nothing to Jenna. He knew why she was worried about it. A homeless single mom with a hectic work schedule and no money—it wouldn't be hard to say she was an unfit mother when Kevin was home every night, would keep the house, and made a substantial paycheck a long with all of the money he planned to take from Jenna.

And her world revolved around Aimee.

Precious little Aimee, she was a spitting image of her mom. John knew Kevin could care less about Aimee; he was trying to hurt Jenna.

"Jenna, we won't let him do that. We'll fight this, I'll help you. I will make sure you don't lose Aimee."

She didn't deserve this.

Jenna was a good wife and a good mom, all she wanted was a normal, happy life—as normal as you could be while working as a WWE superstar anyway.

"I don't know John"

"I will not let him do this to you Jenna"

No one would hurt his Jenna.

"I don't know John." She looked at John, "Maybe I should just try to get him to stay with me, for Aimee's sake."

He shook his head. "Are you happy with him Jenna?"

"Aimee is all that matters to me John—I can't, I refuse, to lose her."

"Let me help you, if you are unhappy, let him go, we will make sure you don't lose Aimee."

"I don't deserve your help John."

"Jenna I will always be here for you. I will be here to help you through this and help you keep Aimee. I will not let you lose your little girl."

"Thank you John," She drank some of her water. "You are such an amazing man." She touched his hand and he felt a surge of heat.

He had to control himself. "You don't have to sacrifice your happiness and you don't have to be alone Jenna. I will always—I mean it always—be here to catch you."

She smiled at him weakly.

He was going to do anything to help her.

**-x-**

12 months later the divorce was final and John was sitting with Jenna in family court. They were waiting for the judge's verdict. Aimee was sitting in between Jenna and John. She looked scared, how could she not be? He held her hand and leaned over, "It's okay Aimee, no matter what."

She looked up at John; he saw a little comfort in her eyes and smiled. He looked at Jenna and she smiled at him weakly. She had been through some much in the last twelve months. He was so proud of her. The judge re-entered the room and sat behind his desk.

"I have reached a verdict in the case regarding Aimee White." The judge looked back and forth between Jenna and Kevin. John held Aimee's shaking hand. She was scared, she didn't understand. He only hoped that she went with Jenna, who would treat her with love.

"Aimee will remain in the care of her mother Jenna Combs."

John smiled. They had done it.

"Miss Combs will have full legal custody of Aimee."

"Thank you your honor" Jenna smiled with tears in her eyes.

John couldn't help but smile as he watched an infuriated Kevin White leave the room. Jenna stood up and he did the same. They thank the judge and left the court room.

It was over and they had won.

**-x-**

John held both of Jenna's hands. He smiled. He looked down at Aimee, standing behind her mom—in her light green dress. Her blond hair was tied back with white ribbons and she still had her little white basked half-full of rose pedals. He smiled at her—his soon to be, official, step-daughter.

Jenna squeezed his hands gently and he looked her they eyes—the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"John, you have been with me, through thick and thin these last six and half years. You've been my best friend, my consoler, and you have helped me when I thought there was nothing I could to save my life. You've loved me despite my failings, I only hope I can make you as happy as you've made me, I love you so much."

He smiled at her and slid the ring on her finger. "Jenna, I have loved you longer than you can imagine, every second with you has been more than worth the wait. I love everything about you, I will always be here for you. We've made our own decisions and won out this far, we've played life by our own rules and as long as we live by them we will always be happy together. I will love you forever."

"You may now kiss the bride." John smiled and wiped a tear away from Jenna's cheek as he leaned in and kissed her—his wife.


End file.
